


An Inconvenient Boner

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Enemies, Hiding, M/M, POV Stiles, Pre-Alpha Pack, Pre-Season/Series 03, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: "Run!" Scott growled around his fangs as he shifted and shot off into the trees.  Stiles wobbled between darting off after his best friend but ultimately the dawning feeling of dread forced his hand and Stiles set off in the opposite direction, trying to orient himself in the woods that just ten minutes earlier he felt confidently familiar with.





	An Inconvenient Boner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon-ficlet prompt "Cave". I think the title might suggest a level of humour not entirely present in this fic but I couldn't NOT use it.

"Why are we out here, again?" Stiles complained as he trailed behind Scott through the Preserve.

"Y'know, health and exercise. And inspiration for a tattoo," Scott replied absently as he looked around while they walked.

Stiles repeated Scott's words in his head before stopping dead in his tracks. "Wait, what? Since when do you want to get a _tattoo_?"

Scott shrugged and kept walking, forcing Stiles to scramble to keep up. "It's something I've been thinking about for a while now. I want to get it before school starts up."

"Scott, dude. You know tattoos are from being poked repeatedly with _needles_ , right?" Stiles asked, visibly repressing a shudder. "Needles."

"That's the general idea," Scott replied wryly, shooting an eye roll back at Stiles who flipped him off in response. 

"Can't you shave your head or get really drunk or som--" 

Scott crouched suddenly, head cocked and one finger raised to silence Stiles whose eyes darted around them, trying to see what Scott was sensing. The forest appeared normal with the usual undercurrent of chirps and whirrs and soft clicking from bugs and birds but he noticed they gradually dropped off as a wave of unsettling quiet rolled toward them. 

"Run!" Scott growled around his fangs as he shifted and shot off into the trees. Stiles wobbled between darting off after his best friend but ultimately the dawning feeling of dread forced his hand and Stiles set off in the opposite direction, trying to orient himself in the woods that just ten minutes earlier he felt confidently familiar with. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted a familiar rock face and ducked through a slim gap and all but disappeared into a nearly pitch black shallow cave. Stiles knew he wouldn't stay hidden from a predator sniffing him out but at least he wasn't visible. 

His heartbeat was just starting to slow when Stiles heard leaves rustling and he was immediately on guard. He squinted in the dark around him to find a large rock, maybe a thick stick with some heft but his fingers met only smooth rock--and then hard muscled chest.

"Fuck!" Stiles yelped in the dark. He tried to leap back but there wasn't much room as he was grabbed and forced face-first against the wall with a hand wrapped around his mouth.

"Shut up," Derek hissed into Stiles' ear as his body pressed a hard line against Stiles' back.

Stiles shook his head enough for Derek to move his hand but he kept Stiles pinned against the rock. It was a cool relief from the burning heat radiating like a furnace from Derek's body, seeping into Stiles.

"What the hell?" Stiles whispered furiously.

"Something's out there," Derek breathed against Stiles' neck. The shiver that strummed through Stiles at the sensation was offset by the overwhelming fear he felt for Scott because if the alpha was hiding in a cave with the human...

"Scott's out there!"

"He'll be fine," Derek ground out.

"How do you know? What is it?" Stiles struggled in Derek's grasp but it was fruitless. "Let me go!"

"Scott's fine," Derek snapped. "I'm trying to make sure _you_ don't get yourself killed but it's not working!"

Stiles snapped his mouth shut but was quiet. He strained to hear anything outside the cave but his heartbeat was too loud in his own ears. Derek shifted against his back and he couldn't help but notice how evenly their bodies aligned and how close Derek's groin was to...

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up as his cock stirred despite the less than accommodating position they were in. He couldn't exactly adjust himself subtly and he wasn't about to die from giving their location away because he was trying to explain why he was getting hard in a potentially life-threatening situation. Turns out he didn't have to worry about explaining it.

"Keep that up and whatever's out there will sniff us out," Derek whispered roughly. 

"So sorry for my _inconvenient boner_ ," Stiles snapped back.

"Sorry." Derek shifted again and Stiles wanted to scream out ' _oh come on!_ ' but bit down on his lower lip and exhaled harshly. Behind him Derek... sniffed his head?

"What?"

"Your hair's longer."

"It does that."

"It's... nice."

Stiles frowned and arched up slightly to turn enough ask Derek what the hell he meant by that but two things happened.

He felt Derek's own growing hardness against his ass... and Scott called for him somewhere beyond the rock face.

"Stiles! Where are you?"

Derek sprang back, cursing as he smacked his head on the low rock and Stiles scrambled out, falling to his knees as he threw himself out of the gap and into the brush outside. Scott spun around about fifty feet away and looked visibly relieved to see Stiles collapsed on the ground.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked as he hurried to Stiles' side to help him up.

"There's a cave... thing in there." Stiles gestured vaguely as Derek stepped out from the rocks, the picture of bored indifference. 

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked crossly. 

"Patrolling my territory," Derek growled back. Scott's glare didn't change but he visibly stood down, instinctively responding to the alpha. Derek's eyes darted to Stiles for a split second and Stiles was sure he saw his cheeks color slightly. "Stay out of the Preserve."

With that command he turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction with a choked snarl, disappearing into the greenery. 

"Did you find anything? What was it?" Stiles asked before Scott could question him.

Scott shook his head. "Thought I smelled another wolf. Must have been Derek."

Stiles thought to Derek's hard body pressed against his and his concern for Stiles' safety. The fear in his tone. 

"Must have been," he echoed quietly before following Scott quickly out of the woods.


End file.
